godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis Whip
"The Nemesis Whip is yours, Kratos.Those who stand in your way will feel its electric sting." - Athena The Nemesis Whip is a new weapon in God of War III . It consists of a pair of chains, each ending in three claw-like daggers that give off a greenish blue aura. They were crafted for Kratos by Hephaestus after he brought him the Omphalos Stone, a decoy that Cronos originally mistook for baby Zeus and swallowed many years ago. They attack in a similar fashion to the Blades of Exile, but faster and weaker, with a focus on multiple hits. The Nemesis Whip has the power to conduct electricity and electrocute whomever stands in Kratos’ way. The blades are useful when levelled up to recharge your Rage of Sparta while fighting. The Nemesis Whip are broken by Zeus' spectral form with a Lighting bolt. It, like all weapons (other than the Blades of Exile and The Blade of Olympus) were destroyed by Zeus in that attack. Orb Costs *Level 1 - n/a *Level 2 - 3,000 Orbs *Level 3 - 5,000 Orbs *Level 4 - 5,000 Orbs *Level 5 - 8,000 Orbs Damage Multiplier Level 1 *100% Level 2 *110% Level 3 *120% Level 4 *130% Level 5 *140% Attacks Level 1 *'Furious Contempt' - Quick combo that damages all surrounding enemies. Square, Square, Square, Square, Square *'Righteous Tirade' - Kratos throws the Nemesis whip in front of him and holds it in front of him like a blender. Hold Square at any point during Furious Contempt *'Righteous Ascension' - Launch enemies into the air and grind them up with your blades. Hold Triangle '' *'''Harsh Penance - A short combo that launches you and your enemies into the air extremely quickly.'' '''Triangle, Triangle *'Surging Lash' - Whip an enemy, delivering a deadly shock.'' L1 + Circle'' *'Nemesis Rage' - Shock all enemies around Kratos with a powerful lightning surge. Similar to Cronos' Rage. R2 Level 2 *Increased Damage *'Severe Judgment -'' Lash enemies and launch them into the air. L1 + Square *'Severe Judgement (Air) - '''Midair combo not unlike Apollo's Ascension from GoW 1. Continue to hold L1 + square after Severe Judgement *Increased Righteous Tirade/Ascension Duration Level 3 *Increased Damage *'Avenging Strike - '''Deliver a powerful spinning attack after evading. ''Evade + Triangle'' *'''Nemesis Rage Lv. 2 - '''Shock all enemies around Kratos with a powerful lightning surge. Similar to Cronos' Rage. ''R2'' *Increased Righteous Tirade/Ascension Duration Level 4 *Increased Damage *'''Deadly Reprisal - '''Kratos leaps forward, hitting all enemies in his path. ''L1 + Triangle'' *'Deadly Reprisal (Air) '- Slash enemies back down to the ground and slash again. '''L1 + Triangle, h''old to continue spinning blades on ground, release to slash'' *Increased Righteous Tirade/Ascension Duration Level 5 *Increased Damage *'Nemesis Rage Lv. 3 '''Shock all enemies around Kratos with a powerful lightning surge. Similar to Cronos' Rage. 'R2''' *Increased Righteous Tirade/Ascension Duration Gallery Nemesiswhip-453x300-1- - copia.jpg gow3big_2181.jpg|Kratos using the Whip on its creator, Hephaestus gow3big_2211.jpg Trivia *The whip is most likely named after Nemesis, the Greek Goddess of retribution and revenge. *This is the only weapon Kratos ever consistently holds in a reverse grip, i.e. with the blade pointing downwards. Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Items Category:God of War III